1. Field
The following description relates to a technology for providing interactive augmented broadcast service, and, more particularly, an apparatus and a method for processing augmented content using augmentation region information.
2. Description of the Related Art
An augmented broadcasting service is a broadcasting service by which a broadcasting program is mixed with augmented content (or augmented reality content) seamlessly so that a user is able to feel a more vivid sense of reality and selectively receive broadcasting services. In this regard, the augmented broadcasting service is a far cry from a conventional digital TV broadcasting service which is designed to provide a user with a non-interactive broadcasted program.
The conventional augmented broadcasting service is used to provide a user with a broadcast program, which has been composited with augmented content, in a unidirectional way. As a result, there is no room for a user to select augmented content.
In addition, the conventional service obtains an object existing in a broadcasting image from a broadcast receiver and displays augmented content corresponding to the obtained object, requiring the broadcast receiver to have a complex structure.